Perchance To Dream
by Newromantic
Summary: Sam's having raunchy dreams. Mild sexual situations & a little bit of dodgy language. Someone stop the shippiness!


Disclaimer: I don't own them. I forget who does, but it's definitely not me. Something to do with some kind of reptile, I think...  
  
  
  
Perchance To Dream  
  
I can feel him touching me, moving my body into a position that grants easier access for him. His hands run up my arms, pushing them above my head as his lips descend onto the base of my throat. Kissing, teasing, tasting.  
  
His hands leave my arms to begin their journey onto my torso, feeling me with the barest of touches. Fingertips brushing so softly against my sensitive skin that it makes my back arch involuntarily and my head is thrown back hard against the pillows in unbounded passion.  
  
Finally, as my body has taken just about as much as it can handle, he comes to me. Fully. I can feel the very core of his masculinity pressing against my hip in expectation and his hands push gently against my thighs, willing them to do his bidding.  
  
And then...  
  
Oh, and then...  
  
And then I wake up.  
  
It's been like this every night for over a week. I went to Janet for some sisterly advice yesterday and I got as far as telling her they were sexual, but when it came to the crux of the situation there was no way in hell I could tell her who the lead male was.  
  
Can you imagine? 'Oh yeah, Janet. I've been having erotic dreams about Colonel O'Neill.'   
  
Huh.   
  
This really wasn't a problem at first as we've all been on leave since this began, but our downtime finished yesterday, and right now we're setting up camp on P3X 527. In less than one hour we're all expected to get some sleep in preparation for a day of treaty discussions with the inhabitants of this planet, and I'm terrified.  
  
I know from the state of my bedding every morning that I get...let's just say, *physical* during these dreams, and I've come to the conclusion that the likelihood is I also get quite vocal.  
  
Not good.  
  
I've taken the precaution of warning Daniel I've been having bad dreams recently 'cause he's the poor bastard that's got the untold pleasure of waking me up for my watch tonight. He wanted details, but I've always been good at changing the subject when necessary, so eventually, after long and arduous discussions about archaeology, he forgot.  
  
Teal'c, Daniel and the Colonel are talking quietly amongst themselves, but instead of being concerned at their subterfuge I take this opportunity to glance at the object of my subconscious desire; my CO. Who would have thought that I, Captain Samantha Carter, undoubtedly known to the masses as 'The Ball Busting Ice Queen' would be having impure thoughts about her commanding officer - No, not thoughts, dreams. Two very different things. To say they were my thoughts would be to imply something a lot different than what is actually happening. Dreams are insignificant; at least to scientists such as myself. No, these dreams are completely unrelated to any thoughts I've had about the Colonel...not that I think about him...well, of course I do *think* about him...but not in that...well, maybe...Ah, forget it.  
  
Well, the tents have been erected - okay, rewording that - the tents are up and ready for use - Oh, for god's sake! You get the drift. So they're ready, and now we're all sitting down, like one big happy nuclear family, and are eating our MRE's. I'm not really listening to their conversation because it seems time is running out on me. I can't help but keep glancing at my watch. Only twenty minutes until we're supposed to bed down for the night. I'm sharing my tent with Teal'c, and unless the weather turns particularly nasty I'm pretty safe in the knowledge that he'll remain outside for the whole night. Definitely a blessing, at least he won't be around to hear my dreams.  
  
Okay, all conversations seem to have stopped, which I find slightly worrying. A deathly silence has fallen on this little group of explorers.  
  
The Colonel's looking at me strangely and for a fleeting moment I wonder if he knows what's going on inside my head. Then I realise that unless he's suddenly discovered some very unusual psychic abilities that he's chosen not to share, there is no way he's gonna figure out what I'm thinking.   
  
But still, he's staring.  
  
Why? Why is he staring at me?  
  
I decide to bite the bullet - so to speak. "Sir?"  
  
No response. Still looking at me though, so I try again. "Colonel? Are you okay?"  
  
Great. Now Daniel and Teal'c are staring at me. What? Do I have something on my face? I know I've not really been paying attention to my food, but I'm pretty sure it all hit my mouth.   
  
"What are you all looking at?"  
  
I self-consciously glance down at myself. Nope. Nothing amiss there, so I stare unblinkingly at the one most likely to give first; our resident archaeologist.  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Sam?" Ah, it speaks.  
  
"Daniel, what are you staring at?" Okay, now I'm getting creeped out. The Colonel's grinning mischievously at me, Teal'c's eyebrow is raised almost to where his hairline would be if he had one, and Daniel has gone a very attractive shade of pink.  
  
"So Carter," Colonel O'Neill is definitely up to something. His mouth has curved up into a slight smile, the way it always does when he's up to something.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Daniel tells us you've been having strange dreams." How the hell did he find out? Am I blushing? Oh God.  
  
"Janet told me, Sam. And I didn't mean to tell them, it just slipped out!" I ask you, how can anyone stay mad at Daniel Jackson when he puts on those puppy dog eyes?   
  
But Janet - Janet I'm gonna kill. So much for Doctor / Patient confidentiality.  
  
"So?" Damn Colonel's still grinning.  
  
"Sir?" Okay, I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record but I also know his next question and I'm just buying time to think of an acceptable excuse.  
  
"What are these dreams about?" Err...  
  
"Err, The Goa'uld, Sir."  
  
"That's not what Janet told me." Daniel's face is a picture as he just realises what he has said, but I've changed my mind anyway. Puppy eyes or not, I'm gonna kill him.  
  
"Yeah, Carter. Janet told Daniel they were...naughty dreams." Hmm, Sarcasm. Shame I would be court-martialled for hitting my superior, 'cause right now I'd like nothing more than to...  
  
"Carter?"  
  
Ugh! Fine! I suppose there's no harm in him knowing I've been having erotic dreams. I mean it's been a while...and a girl will get frustrated...besides, I'm only human after all. But why do I have such trouble looking him in the eyes as I say  
  
"Yes, sir. I've been having erotic dreams. Doesn't everyone?" Nice. I refuse to get embarrassed about this along long as he doesn't find out they're about him.  
  
"Oh. About who?"  
  
Crap.  
  
"Leave her alone Jack." I smile a little at Daniel's attempt at retribution, then I really push my luck.  
  
"Yeah, leave me alone *Jack*." I grin cheekily at my CO then announce very loudly that I'm off to bed. My watch is third so I've got quite a few hours before I get rudely awakened. I heave myself up off the floor and make my way to my tent before any more questions can be asked.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, so I've got five minutes left on my watch before I wake the Colonel for his stint. I managed to stay awake until I knew for certain that Colonel O'Neill was asleep. But when I finally fell asleep an hour or so after the others I had the raunchiest dream to date. I'll spare you the sordid details, just know it involved some blue Jell-O and a very naked, very energetic Colonel.   
  
I'll never eat Jell-O again.  
  
Well, it's time. Sighing I wander over to the boys club and quietly as possible, so as not to wake Daniel, I open the zip. They're both sound asleep inside. Daniel's snoring quietly, snuffling under his sleeping bag, the Colonel's lying on his back and...  
  
Well, who'd have guessed? Seems I'm not the only one who talks in my sleep.  
  
Trouble is, as I crouch down to shake him awake, he says something that makes me freeze.  
  
"Carter. Again. Please. Oh God!"  
  
It wasn't so much what he said, it was the way he said it. The lusty smile on his face is more than enough for me to know the type of dream he's having, but looking down at the outline of his body under the sleeping bag I see something else that more than confirms any suspicions I may have.  
  
Grinning to myself I move away to leave him alone for a little longer. I'm not yet sure why it's made me so happy to know he's having erotic dreams about me - but I know that finding an answer to that question is going to keep me awake for the rest of the night.  
  
End. 


End file.
